Użytkownik:Damian121/Brudnopis
Na wyspie Elefantyna, na południu dzisiejszego Egiptu, europejscy, XIX-wieczni archeolodzy stopniowo odnajdowali starożytne papirusy, które od zniszczenia przez tysiąclecia uchronił suchy klimat pustynnego kraju nad Nilem, a które zostały pogrupowane i opisana, jako papirusy elefantyńskie. Najstarsze pochodziły z przełomu epoki budowniczych piramid i I okresu przejściowego (prośba wsparcia niejakiego Iru do generała Merirenachta przeciwko możnowładcy Sabniemu napisana między 2200, a 2150 p.n.e), a najmłodsze z początku arabskiej dominacji nad Egiptem (umowa ślubna z 948 n.e). Powstawały one w różnych odmianach języka egipskiego (hieratycznej, demotycznej i koptyjskiej), aramejskiego, greckiego, łacińskiego, a najpóźniejsze były zapisywane po arabsku. Przekazują one informacje o życiu codziennym i perypetiach mieszkańców wyspy na przestrzeni wieków. Historyków i biblistów najbardziej jednak interesują teksty aramejskie pochodzące z czasów, gdy nad wyspą i krajem władali perscy królowie królów z dynastii Achemenidów w V wieku p.n.e, które dowodzą, że między podbojem Egiptu przez perskiego króla Kambyzesa II w 525 p.n.e, a nawet przed nim aż do przejściowego odzyskania przez Egipcjan niepodległości w 404 p.n.e, na Elefantynie pojawiła się jedna z pierwszym diaspor żydowskich, która rozwinęła własną tradycje religijną, odbiegającą od judaistycznej ortodoksji, a nawet zbudowała świątynie Jahwe współczesną jej słynnemu, jerozolimskiemu odpowiednikowi. Po dzień dzisiejszy losy wspólnoty budzą zainteresowanie specjalistów, nie tylko ze względu na jej świątynie, nie tylko z powodu jej pogańskiej wersji judaizmu, ale też tworzonych przez nią dokumentów mogących potwierdzać historyczność przynajmniej części wydarzeń opisanych w biblijnej księdze Ezdrasza i Nehemiasza. Początki wspólnoty Z powodu braków źródłowych i archeologicznych nie udało się jednoznacznie ustalić, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach pojawiła się żydowska wspólnota na Elefantynie. Z wydanych przez nią dokumentów wiadomo jedynie, że miało to miejsce przed przybyciem Persów nad Nil w 525 p.n.e, gdyż przed tą datą istniała już świątynia Jahwe. Pojawiło się kilka naukowych teorii, które połączone w całość pozwalają zrekonstruować wiarygodną, choć hipotetyczną wersje wydarzeń, według której społeczność pojawiła się na wskutek kilku fal napływu Żydów z Palestyny do Egiptu. #Pierwsza miała miejsce po śmierci Salomona, gdy zjednoczone państwo Dawida rozpadło się na północny Izrael (późniejszą Samarię) i południową Judeę, a w proces ten wmieszał się Egipt, który nawet spustoszył te okolice uprowadzając ze sobą jeńców. #Drugi exodus był spowodowany zniszczeniem królestwa izraelskiego przez Asyrię Sargona II. #Trzecie osadnictwo zainicjował judejski król Manasses wysyłając faraonowi Psametyka I żydowskich najemników do podboju Nubii. #Czwartą grupą byli heretycy uciekający przed następcą Manassesa, Jozjaszem, znanym ze zwalczania pogaństwa w swym władztwie. #Kolejni Żydzi mogli zostać uprowadzeni przez faraona Necho II po bitwie pod Megiddo (602 p.n.e) #Do ostatniej, szóstej i niewątpliwie najważniejszej fali mogło dojść po zniszczeniu Królestwa Judejskiego przez Babilończyków. Księga Królów zachowuje tradycje, że faraon Szyszak (Szeszonk I, panował w latach 946-925 p.n.e.) zaangażował się w upadek królestwa Izraela w X wieku p.n.e. Udzielił schronienia Hadadowi, pretendenta do tronu Edomu, którym rządzili wówczas Izraelici i Jeroboamowi, przywódcy opozycji (11 Krl1). Gdy po śmierci Salomona Izraelem wstrząsnęły niepokoje, Szyszak wyprawił się na Jerozolimę, rządzoną przez jego syna, Roboama i ją złupił (14 Krl1). Tą historię potwierdza częściowo wzniesiona przez Szeszonka stela, na której ten wymienił zdobyte przez siebie miasta w Palestynie, zarówno w Izraelu rządzonym przez popieranego niegdyś przez niego Jeroboama, jak i Judei. Na steli nie wspomniano jednak o Jerozolimie, stolicy złupionego królestwa, co podważa biblijny przekaz. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że miasto zapłaciło okup, aby nie zostać siłą złupione. W VIII wieku p.n.e, król izraelski Ozeasz (Hoszea) sprzymierzył się z egipskim władcą So przeciwko asyryjskiemu królowi Salmanasarowi V, który w odwecie napadł na Izrael i jego anektował do imperium (17, 4 - 6 Krl2). So jest czasem identyfikowany z Osorkonem IV (732–722 p.n.e). Gdy jednak Asyria pod ciosami Babilończyków i Medów miała upaść w 609 p.n.e z pomocą przybył jej faraon Necho II (610 – 595 p.n.e), który w trakcie swej kampanii miał w bitwie pod Megiddo zabić judzkiego króla Jozjasza, a jego syna i następce, Jechoachaza, uprowadził w charakterze więźnia do kraju nad Nilem (22, 29 - 34 Kr2). Sam Jozjasz (17, 4 - 15; 19 - 25 Krl2), jak też jego poprzednicy: Ezechiasz (18, 3 - 4 Krl2), Azariasz (15, 3 - 4 Krl2), Amazjasz (14, 3 - 4 Krl2), Joasz (12, 3 - 4 Krl2), Jehoszafat (22, 43 - 44 Krl1) Asa (15, 11 - 13 Krl2) mniej lub bardziej brutalnie prześladowali wrogów monoteizmu. Przekazy biblijne milczą o tym ani nie potwierdza tego archeologia, ale wydaje się dość możliwe, że w wyniku opisanych powyżej wydarzeń w księdze królewskiej, Żydzi mogli pojawić się w Egipcie, jako jeńcy wzięci podczas wypraw wojennych lub uchodźcy uważający faraonów za swoich sojuszników w starciu z wrogimi królami Asyrii i Judy. Jednak pojawienie się Żydów na Elefantynie szacowane jest na drugą połowę VII i początek VI wieku p.n.e oraz jest motywowane zupełnie innymi wydarzeniami. Apokryficzny List Arysteasza do Filokratesa z epoki ptolemejskiej wyjaśniający okoliczności spisania Septuaginty w momencie omawiania żydowskiego osadnictwa za panowania Ptolemeusza Sotera wspomina, że Izraelici przybyli do kraju już w czasach perskich, a nawet jeszcze wcześniej, gdy zostali zwerbowani w charakterze wojsk posiłkowych przez niejakiego Psametyka do walki z królem Etiopii. Pod pojęciem Etiopii w czasach cywilizacji grecko-rzymskiej rozumiano nie dzisiejsze państwo (zwane wtedy Abisynią lub Aksum) o tej nazwie, lecz starożytne królestwo Kusz, inaczej zwane Nubią w północnej części dzisiejszego Sudanu. Psametyk to imię trzech faraonów z dynastii saickiej (XXVI). Psametyk II (panował 595 - 589 p.n.e), wnuk Psametyka I (664-110 p.n.e), rzeczywiście zorganizował kampanię wojenną wymierzoną przeciwko Nubijczykom i zwerbował do niej cudzoziemskich wojowników. Do dziś zachowały się grafiti pozostawione w jednej ze świątyń w Abu Simbel przez greckich, karyjskich i fenickich najemników wspominające o tych wydarzeniach. Wśród nich wspomniany jest generał Psametyk, syn Teoklesa. Był on po ojcu Grekiem, ale otrzymał egipskie imię na cześć faraona lub jego dziadka. Możliwe, że to konkretnie on był wspomiany przez pseudo-Arysteasza, a niekoniecznie jego zwierzchnik. Brakuje napisów hebrajskich lub aramejskich z okresu kampanii, ale sam fakt, że List Arysteasza powstał w czasach, gdy pamięć o wyprawie, jak i samej kolonii na Elefantynie została dawno zapomniana (żadne inne źródło żydowskie o niej nie wspomina), pozwala nam sądzić, że autor miał wgląd do starych, mglistych wówczas tradycji lub ewentualnie jakiś zaginionych źródeł.. Następcą Psametyka II został jego syn, Apries (589 - 570 p.n.e), którego powszechnie identyfikuje się z biblijnym faraonem Hofrą wspomnianym w Księdze Jeremiasza (Jr 44:30), który był sojusznikiem Sedecjasza (Ezech 17:15 - 18) i przybył z pomocą Jerozolimie walczącej z Babilonem, ale poniósł klęskę i powrócił do Egiptu (Jr 37:5 - 11). Po zniszczeniu królestwa Judy i zabiciu jej babilońskiego namiestnika, Godoliasza, masy żydowskich uchodźców znalazło schronienie w sojuszniczym Egipcie. Przewodziła im grupa judzkich oficerów na czele z Jochananem, która uprowadziła proroka Jeremiasza wbrew jego woli (Jr 43; 2Krl 25:23 - 26). Księga Jeremiasza wymienia nawet miejscowości, w których mieli się osiedlić (Jr 44): Migdol (Peluzjum), Nof (Memfis), Tachpanes (Tell Dafana; starożytne Dafne w pobliżu Peluzjum) i ziemię Patros. Patros łączy się z egipskim, hieroglificznym wyrazem (tp-rsy) oznaczającym ,,kraj południa". Księga Izajasza (Iz 11:11) umieszcza ziemię Patros między Egiptem, a Nubią (Kusz), co jednoznacznie utożsamia ją z nilowymi wysepkami wyznaczającymi tradycyjną granicę egipsko-kuszycką - File, Syene i właśnie Elefantyną. Egipska diaspora miała popaść w bałwochwalstwo (Jr 44), co koreluje się z naszą wiedzą o życiu religijnym elefantyńskich Żydów. Po Apriesie (Hofrze), który został obalony i zamordowany, nowym faraonem został generał Ahmose II (Amazys II), który panował w latach 570 - 526 p.n.e i prawdopodobnie wcześniej służył Psametykowi II w jego kampanii nubijskiej. Synem i następcą Ahmose II był Psametyk III, którego już w 525 p.n.e pokonał perski król Kambyzes II (530 - 522 p.n.e), syn Cyrusa Wielkiego, a Egipt stał się częścią imperium perskiego. Dopiero od tamtego czasu pojawiają się materiały źródłowe na temat dziejów kolonii żydowskiej na Elefantynie Życie na Elefantynie Żydowskość osób wspomnianych w elefantyńskich papirusach ustalono na podstawie ich hebrajskich imion oraz odniesień dotyczących ich judejskiego pochodzenia. Kolonia Żydów elefantyńskich była społeczeństwem o charakterze militarnym. Wyspę zamieszkiwali żydowscy żołnierze strzegący porządku na tradycyjnej granicy Egiptu i Nubii wraz ze swoimi rodzinami, którzy byli zrzeszeni w garnizon, który był podzielony na pułki/chorągwie (heb. degel), z których każda liczyła 1000 wojowników. Te dzieliły się na dziesięć setników (100 osób), a jeden setnik składał się z dziesięciu dziesiętników (10 osób). Kadra dowódcza była obsadzona Babilończykami i Irańczykami, Żydzi byli pospolitymi żołnierzami. ale ich narodowymi przywódcami mogli być kapłani i zwierzchnik wspólnoty, którym w pewnym momencie był Jedaniasz, syn Gemariasza, który był synem Mahsejaha, syna Jedaniasza. Ten Mahsejah "starszy", oprócz Gemariasza, miał też drugiego, pierworodnego syna noszącego takie samo imię, jak dziadek (Jedaniasz), a ten miał syna Machsejaha "młodszego", a ten miał córkę Mibtahia. Ona i jej ojciec pozostawili po sobie zbiór tekstów o informujących o ich życiowych perypetiach. 'Archiwum Mibtahiah' Mibtahiah była żydowską kobietą urodzoną ok. 480 p.n.e. Gdy osiągnęła wiek 15 lat, jej ojciec, Mahsejah, wydał ją za mąż za innego Żyda, niejakiego Jedaniasza, syna Uriasza. Do naszych czasów zachował się kontrakt sporządzony na zlecenie Mahsejaha, który z okazji małżeństwa nadał jej należącą do siebie grunt wynoszący wzdłuż 13 łokci i 1 piędź i wszesz 11 łokci oraz zbudowany na nim dom jednocześnie potwierdzając, że nikt prócz niej i jej przyszłych dzieci, w tym on sam, nie ma prawa do odebrania jej gruntu, a każdy kto, by jej próbował go odebrać winien jest jej 10 karszów według miary królewskiej. Jednak w innym dokumencie Mahsejah pozwala dowolnie użytkować ten grunt mężowi córki, którego posiadłość z nim od zachodu sąsiadowała. Teść zachęca go do zamieszkania wraz z żoną w jego domu, danego córce zgodnie z wcześniejszym orzeczeniem, stawiając jednak klauzulę, że nikt inny, prócz ich wspólnych dzieci, nie może otrzymać domu i nikomu nie może on ani ona go sprzedać. Gdyby doszło do rozwodu, żona i mąż otrzymają po połowie mieszkania i ponownie, nikomu nie mogą swej części dać prócz wspólnym dzieciom. Jedaniasz, syn Uriasza zmarł jednak w międzyczasie pozostawiając Mibtahiah bezdzietną wdową. W listopadzie 446 Wybitni Żydzi aleksandryjscy * Demetriusz Chronograf * Doziteos, syn Drymilosa * Artapanos * Arystobul z Aleksandrii * Doziteos i Oniasz - wodzowie Kleopatry II * Helkiasz i Ananiasz - wodzowie Kleopatry III * Arysteasz Egzegeta * Kleodemos Malchos * Ezechiel Tragik * Filon Poeta * Aleksander Alabarcha * Filon z Aleksandrii * Tyberiusz Juliusz Aleksander * Marek Juliusz Aleksander * Demetriusz Alabarcha Matatiasz (z heb. מתתיהו; translit. Matiti'yahu) z Modin - żydowski kapłan i buntownik z judejskiej miejscowości Modin, który stanął na czele religijnego powstania wymierzonego przeciwko greckiemu królowi Antiochowi IV Epifanesowi z dynastii Seleucydów, który próbował narzucić pogańskie zwyczaje ludności żydowskiej, a które zakończyło się odrodzeniem państwowości żydowskiej. Był założycielem rodu Machabeuszów, znanego również pod nazwą Hasmoneuszów, panującego nad Judeą od 164 p.n.e. do 37 p.n.e, kiedy władzę - z pomocą rzymskich wojsk - przejął Herod Wielki i założona przez niego dynastia herodiańska. Jego imię oznacza ,,dar Jahwe". Jego postać i historię opisuje deuterokanoniczna I Księga Machabejska i żydowski historyk Józef Flawiusz w swym dziele ,,Dawne dzieje Izraela" i ,,Wojnie żydowskiej". Pochodzenie I Księga Machabejska przekazuje, że Matatiasz był synem Jana (Jochanana) i wnukiem Symeona (Szimeona), który pochodził z rodu Joariba (Jehojariba), według 1 Księgi Kronik 24:7 jednego z 24 naczelników rodów kapłańskich, współczesnemu królowi Dawidowi, a który z kolei wywodził się od Eleazara (Elazara), syna Aarona, brata Mojżesza, który miał być pierwszym izraelskim arcykapłanem i od którego mieli pochodzić wszystkie rody kapłańskie. Józef Flawiusz we wcześniejszej Wojnie żydowskiej napomina, że Matatiasz był synem niejakiego Asamonajosa, ale w późniejszych i dokładniejszych ,,Dawnych Dziejach Izraela" podtrzymuje poprzednią narracje uznając Matatiasza za syna Jana, wnuka Symeona, a Asamonajosa - potomka Joariba - określając pradziadkiem rewolucjonisty. Józef Flawiusz posługując się grecką formą Asamonajos (gr. Ἀσαμωναῖος) prawdopodobnie nawiązywał do wcześniejszego hebrajskiego imienia Haszmonaj, które może nawiązywać do wioski Cheszbon wspominanej w Księdze Jozuego (21:37). Wszystkie źródła są zgodne, że pochodził z wioski Modin w Judei, gdzie rozpoczął swoją działalność. Miejscowość taka nie jest wspomniana w starszych księgach Biblii, więc prawdopodobnie została założona dopiero w okresie hellenistycznym lub późno-perskim. Obecnie do niej nawiązuje toponim miasta Modi’in-Makkabbim-Re’ut w dystrykcie centralnym w Izraelu, ale bardziej prawdopodobne, że arabska wieś al-Minja na zachodnim brzegu kontrolowana głównie przez Izrael (Strefa C; dystrykt Samarii i Judei; osada Chaszmona’im) i w znacznie mniejszym stopniu przez administracje palestyńską (Strefa B; Muhafazat Ramallah i al-Bireh) historycznie odpowiada lokalizacji starożytnej osady. Możliwe, że pradziadek Matatiasza wyemigrował z Cheszbonu w Zajordaniu do Modin w zachodniej Judei w okresie supremacji dynastii Ptolemeuszów w regionie. Powstanie Machabeuszów W 586 roku p.n.e królestwo Judy zostało podbite przez chaldejskiego króla Nabuchodonozora II, a część jej żydowskiej ludności została deportowana do stolicy imperium, które zniszczyło ich dom - do Babilonu. Jednak w 539 p.n.e ostatni król babiloński, Nabonid, został pokonany przez perskiego szachinszacha, Cyrusa II Wielkiego, a Żydzi stopniowo odbudowali świątynie jerozolimską i swój byt w imperium perskim. Gdy grecka inwazja Aleksandra Wielkiego w latach 30 IV wieku p.n.e zakończyła dominacje perskiej dynastii Achemenidów, dla ich dawnych poddanych miała nastąpić nowa epoka, gdy osiągnięcia cywilizacji greckiej i bliskowschodniej połączą się tworząc oddzielny okres dla regionu trwający od śmierci Aleksandra Wielkiego w 323 p.n.e do rzymskich podbojów zwieńczonych zdobyciem Egiptu w 30 p.n.e, który charakteryzował się powstaniem wielu wspaniałych miast takich, jak Aleksandria w Egipcie lub Antiochia w historycznej Syrii (na terytorium dzisiejszej Turcji), gwałtownym rozwojem wielu dziedzin nauki oraz supremacją języka i obyczajowości greckiej w kulturze wyższej. Wówczas powstały dwie z siedmiu cudów starożytnego świata - Kolos rodyjski i latarnia morska na Faros, a ponadto Biblioteka Aleksandryjska i Muzejon, największy instytut naukowy antyku, który długo nie będzie miał zamiennika. Te wszystkie zmiany dotknęły również Żydów, których populacja przeżyła silny wyż demograficzny (w porównaniu do czasów perskich) i utworzyła liczne diaspory poza obszarem dawnego Izraela, ale jednocześnie musiała się ustosunkować do wszechobecności hellenizmu (greckości), który z jednej strony stał się po prostu synonimem ówczesnej nowoczesności - określenie Greka wyewoluowało z pojęcia etnicznego w okresie klasycznym do cywilizacyjnego w okresie hellenistycznym. Grekiem był człowiek współczesny, wykształcony, a niepiśmienni i prymitywni tubylcy, znajdujący się poza ramami cywilizacyjnymi stali się barbarzyńcami - a z drugiej strony była ona z natury pogańska, a ponadto wzbogacona o kult monarchiczny. Nie wszystkie jednak żydowskie grupy społeczne były pod jednakowym jej wpływem. Wydaje się, że Żydzi ze wsi i małych miasteczek, tacy jak Matatiasz, konserwatywnie podtrzymywali swoją tradycyjną obyczajowość z czasów perskich oraz język hebrajski i aramejski. Natomiast warstwa mieszczańska i arystokratyczna również zachowała judaizm, ale akceptowała i silnie przyswajała hellenizm, dopóki ten nie godził w zasady wiary. Istniała również niewielka grupa najbardziej bogatych i wpływowych Żydów, tacy jak Jazon lub Menelaos, którzy całkowicie porzucili mozaizm na rzecz politeizmu, aby stać się Grekami. Po przedwczesnej śmierci Aleksandra Wielkiego w 323 p.n.e, jego imperium zostało podzielone - po latach wojen i niepokojów - przez jego generałów, z których jeden, Seleukos I Nikator, opanował Iran, Mezopotamię i Syrię, a drugi, Ptolemeusz I Soter, został koronowany na faraona Egiptu. Ci dwaj założyli dwa najważniejsze dynastie epoki - Seleucydów i Ptolemeuszów, a zarzewiem sporu między nimi była Palestyna. Początkowo kontrolowali ją Ptolemeusze, ale w bitwie pod Panion w 200 p.n.e, potomek Seleukosa - Antioch III ostatecznie przyłączył historyczny Erec Izrael do syryjskiego państwa Seleucydów. Nowy monarcha tolerował judaizm i Żydów potwierdzając ich autonomie w tzw. karcie jerozolimskiej. Na jego panowanie przypada jednak zaostrzający się konflikt między radykalnymi hellenistami, a konserwatywnymi tradycjonalistami - nazywanych chasydami lub asydejczykami. Po śmierci Antiocha III nowym królem został Seleukos IV Filopator, który wobec kłopotów finansowych próbował przejąć skarb świątyni jerozolimskiej. Nie udało mu się to, gdyż został zamordowany przez własnego ministra, Heliodora, który w 175 p.n.e z kolei został zamordowany przez drugiego syna Antiocha III, Antiocha IV Epifanesa, który pomścił brata i tego samego roku wstąpił na tron. C Potomkowie Matatiasz z Modin miał z nieznaną z imienia kobietą (żoną lub żonami) pięciu synów: pierwszego i najstarszego Jana (Jochanana), drugiego Szymona (Szimeona) o przydomku Tasi, trzeciego Judę (Jehudę), czwartego Eleazara (Elazara) i najmłodszego, piątego Jonatana (Jehonatana). Jonatan miał córkę, która wyszła za Matatiasza Efliasa, syna Szymona Jąkały i miała z nim Matatiasza Garbatego, a ten był ojcem Józefa, a on spłodził Matatiasza, ojca żydowskiego historyka - Józefa Flawiusza, według jego rodowodu podanego przez niego samego. Natomiast Szymon Tasi miał trzech synów: Judę, Matatiasza i Jana Hyrkana (Jochanana Hirkanosa). Ci dwaj pierwsi zostali zamordowani wraz z ojcem przez wroga rodziny, Ptolemeusza, wodza wyżyny Jerycha. Jednak Jan Hyrkan przeżył i został arcykapłanem oraz księciem (etnarchą) Judei. Synami Hirkana byli: najstarszy Juda Arystobul, Aleksander Janneusz (Jehonatan), Antygon i Absalom. Arystobul i Antygon zmarli bezpotomnie. Aleksander miał z żoną (wdową po Arystobulu) dwóch synów: Arystobula II i Jana Hirkana II. Absalom miał córkę, która wyszła za Arystobula II i miała z nim dwóch synów: Aleksandra II i Antygona. Natomiast Jan Hirkan II miał jedną córkę, Aleksandrę, która z Aleksandrem II miała córkę Mariamme, żonę Heroda Wielkiego i Arsytobula III, ostatniego żydowskiego arcykapłana z dynastii Machabeuszów. ---- Jan Paweł II - Krytyka 'Oskarżenia o ukrywanie pedofilii wśród duchownych' Na pontyfikat Jana Pawła II przypada fala zgłoszeń o wykorzystywaniu seksualnym dzieci przez katolickich duchownych. O tym, że papież był świadom całej sytuacji jest przekonany znany watykanista, Gian Franco Svidercoschi, a nawet papież Franciszek. 'Epidemia AIDS w Afryce' AIDS to angielski skrót dla Zespołu Nabytego Niedoboru Odporności, choroby wywoływanej przez wirus HIV. HIV wyniszcza układ odpornościowy zainfekowanego, co czyni inne zarazki, które dla zdrowych osób całkowicie niegroźne, śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwem dla jego zdrowia i życia. HIV przenosi się za pośrednictwem wydzielin i płynów ustrojowych, takich jak krew czy sperma. Do zakażenia więc najczęściej dochodzi przez stosunek płciowy, a w związku czym od walki z tą niebezpieczną chorobą stosuje się antykoncepcje. Jan Paweł II zdecydowanie potępiał wszelką antykoncepcjeWielki omylny papież - Wyborcza.pl posuwając się do absurdalnego twierdzenia, że antykoncepcja jest formą męskiej kontroli nad kobietąWojtyła upominał, że antykoncepcja jest przemocą nad kobietą - eKAI, choć tak naprawdę jest jedynym ratunkiem dla kobiet, które są zmuszane do współżycia przez swoich zarażonych mężówPapież odkrywa Afrykę, A AIDS? - Wyborcza W Afryce mieszka ponad 70% wszystkich zakażonych. "Czarny ląd" zamieszkuje również 122 milionów katolików. Jego nieprzejednana postawa doprowadziła do rozwoju AIDS w Afryce i do śmierci dziesiątków, a może setek tysięcy z nich, po przez zakaz używania prezerwatyw. Podczas gdy miotane przez niego groźby były przez większość wiernych w pierwszym świecie uważane za kompletny nonsens i ignorowane, w krajach, w których w praktyce nie ma dostępu do alternatywnych źródeł informacji, gdzie kobiety korzystają z niewielu praw, każde papieskie potępienie stosowania środków antykoncepcyjnych skazywało tysiące ludzi na chorobę i śmierć. W roku 1995, gdy jeden z francuskich biskupów wezwał nosicieli śmiertelnego wirusa, by używali prezerwatyw, papież bezzwłocznie usunął go z zajmowanego stanowiska. We wrześniu 1999 roku Watykan wykorzystał swój szczególny status w Zgromadzeniu Ogólnym ONZ do zablokowania po raz kolejny programów planowania rodziny i zapobiegania AIDSGeorge Monbiot “The Guardian", 7 października 1999 za tłumaczeniem: Centrum Informacji Anarchistycznej - Jan Paweł II jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć tysięcy ludzi. Kiedy w roku 1993 papież Jan Paweł II odwiedził Ugandę ani słowem nie wspomniał o cofnięciu zakazu używania prezerwatyw. Wolał, żeby epidemia się dalej rozszerzała, aniżeli miałaby być zmieniona „nauka moralna" Watykanu. W wydanym w roku 1997 na zlecenie tego papieża „Vademecum dla spowiedników" napisano: „Kościół zawsze nauczał, że ochrona przed zapłodnieniem, czyli każdy celowo wykonany bezpłodny akt, jest czynem grzesznym. Tę naukę należy stosować definitywnie i bez żadnych zmian". Członkowie Kościoła katolickiego z zagrożonych HIV/AIDS obszarów Afryki stoją przed straszną alternatywą. Jeśli zabezpieczą się prezerwatywą, popełnią ciężki grzech. Jeśli zlękną się gróźb Kościoła, narażają się na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo zakażeniaPapież przed Trybunałem Karnym w Hadze? - Racjonalista. Peter Piot, dyrektor ONZ-owskiego programu walki z AIDS (UNAIDS) w wywiadzie dla niemieckiego dziennika „Frankfurter Rundschau": zakaz Kościoła stosowania prezerwatyw jest poważnym błędem, który kosztuje ludzkie życie (...) Nie domagamy się od Kościoła, aby popierał prezerwatywy, lecz by jedynie zrezygnował z zakazu ich używania" . Pewien młody ksiądz po wysłuchaniu papieskiego wezwania do wszystkich aptekarzy świata w 1991 r. o nie sprzedawanie środków antykoncepcyjnych skwitował to krótko: „Papież żyje na księżycu" Cienie pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II - Racjonalista. Przypisy